Queens Story
by milarion2509
Summary: Clarion being so strong must have a sad backround story right? How will Clarion feel about the pixies knowing her story?howwill some react? I was up till like 3 so I wrote a sad story. one-shot


this** is a sad story about queen clarions past but the fairies finding out. and also a self harm mention may trigger also suicidal. I know its messed up but I like sad stories and I also like writing stories that I can relate to- cutting, depressing, sad and its not really an M rated but I just didn't want it on the home page. to make it worse this is the a few days after the warm fairies can cross just to make it that bit sadder.**

Clarion, Milori and Dewey stood on the snowflake in the middle of the keepers library while pixies were looking through books to try and figure out a way for the winters to cross when Dewey accidently tapped his stick, making the snowflake float.

"whats happening?" Clarion asked still in her usual calm voice

"oh its-a all fine it'll just show one of our arrival stories" he said in his accent

"no, but my story its-" before she could finish, her story started playing...

There was a little girl, around 11 or 12 that was easily viewed as a younger Clarion, with headphones turned up high and curled up in a ball with obvious self harm cuts on her in the library gasped at the sight of their queen. Outside there was a man, teenage girl and a lady, fighting only the man had a gun. The man was Clarions father, the woman was her mother and the teenager was her big sister. "shut up you!" the man screamed at the teenager and with one hand movement, she was dead. Clarion knew what had just happened and held back the urge to scream and fall to the floor crying. "now are you going to let me see" he said drunkly "_and kill" _he added under his breath "my daughter" the man said assertively "no you will have to get through me first!" the woman yelled, blocking her door, "very well" the man said bitterly, as he pulled the trigger again, the bullet going straight through her mother and the door and into Clarions room...

"oh Clarion" Milori said pulling her into an embrace as she was quickly beginning to tear up, as were most of the fairies in the library

"Dewey cant you make it stop" Clarion said sadly

"im sorry Clarion" Dewey said gloomily

"oh" Clarion said hugging Milori hard as she looked back up at the motions in front them...

The man had opened the door while Clarion hid under her bed. She accidently let out a sob of fear, telling the man exactly where she was."come out of there!" the man yelled, as he bent down and with one cut, tore Clarions skin deeply from her ankle to her hips, as she cried out in pain "now get out!" he yelled as Clarion struggled to roll out from under the bed. He was on the other side of the room, near the door while she was near the open window. "now im thinking of ways to kill you" he said evilly "should I shoot you or should I stab you to death or beat you..OH I know I will set you and this house on fire. fire you from this world" he concluded sounding pleased with his little joke"you cant fire me..._I quit_" Clarion said limping quickly towards the window as she jumped out, knowing that this would be a less painful way to die. She closed her eyes but instead of falling to her death, she landed softly, in what must have been a massive tree, in a dandelion dress "whats going on I was supposed to die where am I" she stood up noticing that her leg was almost just a scar going up her leg. Then there was a white glow and what looked almost like a star appeared in front of her. "mother dove has sent you to neverland because you are strong and pure of heart and is an appropriate queen of pixie hollow. in the next few days fairies will appear and you shall greet them and they will address you as Queen Clarion" it explained "but im only a kid" she replied only now noticing the change in her voice "take a look at yourself" the star said as a mirror appeared in front of Clarion "oh my god" she gasped looking at her appearance- she looked the same only about 15 years older and instead of a big gaping wound on her leg there was a purple scar- she ran her hand up her leg "mother dove advises that you wear a long dress from now on to avoid questions" the light then disappeared. _"Queen Clarion huh" _she said to herself, confused out of her mind...

And with that the video ended and fairies just stood in awe. there wasn't that many fairies in the library, but enough for this to spread quickly.

"can we go now?" Clarion asked Milori holding back tears, staying strong in front of the pixies even though most of them had more tears than her.

"of course" he replied and whistled for his owl as the snowflake dropped down to the ground. Clarion quickly flew out to Miloris owl, Milori running close behind. He helped Clarion onto the birds and flew away fast. As soon as they were out of sight from pixies, Clarion burst into tears, Miloritrying to say comforting words to calm her down

* * *

"hey girls yous would never believe what just happened" Tink exclaimed sadly to her friends, her and Peri being in the library just before.

"Tink are you sure that you should tell them, Queen Clarion wont want this to spread" Peri said to her sister

"they're going to find out anyway, we weren't the only ones in the library" Tink replied while her friends stood there in confusion

"what, is Queen Ree dead" Vidia said sarcastically while Tink and Peri just looked at her, unsure of what to say

"well Vidia if we told you you might not even hate her anymore" Tink said almost yelling at Vidia after what she just found out about Queen Clarion she couldn't stand to see anyone disrespect her.

" ok now im really curious now, tell us" Fawn said not knowing what had Tink and Peri so shaken up

"ok so we were in the library trying to find a way for the winter fairies to cross..."

* * *

"Clarion why didn't you tell me" Milori asked his holding his crying girlfriend

"I didn't know how to tell you and incase you freaked out, but now I guess everyone knows" Clarion said scared of what would become of this, once word got around

"Clarion its ok the only thing that will happen is the fairies will feel sympathy for you, is that such a bad thing" Milori said trying to clam her

"No Milori they will treat me differently and ask questions about me and my personal life and I wont be able to take it" Clarion said hugging Milori as they sat down on a near by patch of snow.

"if you don't mind me asking, is the scar on your leg the reason your dress is so long" Milori asked, choosing his words carefully so he didn't upset Clarion any more than she already was. She nodded wihout making eye contact

"could I maybe..um..i see it" Milori asked, regretting his question almost immediately but instead of getting upset, she just lifted her dress up to her thighs, revealing a long white scar from the very bottom of her ankles to further up her leg where he couldn't see.

* * *

"wow" Silvermist said after Tink told the story

"no way" Fawn said still in total shock

"is that was a lame prank to get me to like Ree than it isn't funny" Vidia said still not fully convinced

"no I swear on my life im not" Tink said sadly

"wow, I never thought that someone like her would have such a sad back story" Vidia said, genuinely feeling sorry for Clarion.

* * *

"Queen Clarion I am sorry" Dewey said later that night

"its fine Dewey" Clarion said, still upset from before

"no Clarion if I hadn't have knocked the stick th-" Dewey was cut off

"its fine! please I don't need reminding" Clarion snapped, emotionally unstable. she had almost forgotten about her past until today and to make things worse, the pixies had found out.

"please leave ,Dewey" Clarion said in her normal voice, trying to regain her queenly left almost immediately. After he left Clarion ran her hands through her hair and felt like crying

"Clarion, don't worry, now you have me, we will get through this together" Milori told her

**ok so that was just like a sad story I was up till 3 o'clock and just decided to write one I can relate to sorry if it like ruined ur day**


End file.
